harrypottereveryonelivesaufandomcom-20200215-history
James Potter
'''James Potter '''is a wizard, member of the Order of the Phoenix, husband to Lily Potter (née Evans) and father to Harry Potter. Biography Early Childhood James had a rambunctious childhood, and his mother refused to heal his injuries in an attempt to teach him consequences and keep himself safe. It did little good. James broke charms on brooms, explored the massive family grounds, and continued scraping himself up and breaking bones until he left for Hogwarts. Hogwarts and the Marauders James was sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts. He dormed with and made friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew during his first year at Hogwarts. They christened themselves "The Marauders," and got themselves into all kinds of trouble during their years at school. James and his friends created a map of the Hogwarts grounds that tracked people on the grounds and detailed several of the castle's secret passageways. The enchanted map could only be revealed with a code, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and could be wiped blank if the user said, "Mischief managed." Any other attempt to access the map would result in the user being insulted by the enchanted parchment and the map makers themselves. James and his friends signed the map as, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Prongs was James's nickname amongst his friends. James did not get along with Severus Snape, another student in his year in Slytherin. They dueled frequently. During his fifth year, James became an Animagus, a wizard who can shift into an animal at will. James's Animagus form is a deer, the same as his Patronus. James was made Head Boy in his seventh year. He began dating Lily Evans in his seventh year. First Wizarding War James and Lily joined the Order of the Phoenix after graduating from Hogwarts, where they helped combat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They married sometime before 1980, and Lily became pregnant with their first child. Shortly after Lily became pregnant, a prophecy was given that convinced Lord Voldemort their unborn child would be the Dark Lord's undoing. James and Lily went into hiding to protect themselves and their unborn son. They left Styncon Garden for their safety and their child's, and James set free the family house-elfs, Picksie and Mellie. James's first child, Harry James Potter, was born on July 31, 1980. A little more than a year later, James and Lily hid in Godric's Hollow, under the Fidelius Charm, and made Peter Pettigrew their Secret Keeper, at Sirius Black's suggestion. James did not enjoy being in hiding and struggled with being out of the action of the war, unable to help his friends. While James and Lily were in hiding, Lily told James she was pregnant with their second child. On October 31st, 1981 Peter Pettigrew visited their residence. James greeted his friend, and Peter updated him and Lily of the ongoings outside. James expressed his loneliness, being isolated from his friends with only his family for comfort and company. Despite rumors, James refused to believe Remus, nor any of his friends, were traitors to the Order. He even considered extending the secret to Remus, concerned Remus might be feeling lonely by himself. When Voldemort finally attacked that night, James was left alone in the kitchen without his wand. He told Lily to take care of Harry and was still willing to fight the armed, dark wizard. Peter Pettigrew, however, stood between them, apologizing for his betrayal, and tried to protect James. Peter died, sacrificing himself for his friend, and James was hit by a Stunning Spell, unable to move as Voldemort made his way though the house to James' wife and son. The Stunning Spell eventually wore off and James found his wife and child safe and the dark wizard gone. The only trace that indicated Voldemort's downfall and failure was a lightning-shaped mark on his son's forehead. The Ministry was unsure of Voldemort's defeat at the hands of a small child. Sirius Black was arrested and hastily sent to Azkaban, despite James and Lily's testimonies that Peter Pettigrew had been their Secret Keeper. This was partially because Remus Lupin testified that Sirius Black was James's best friend and most likely candidate for Secret Keeper. It was a few days before the Ministry was satisfied that James and Lily's memories had not been modified, and Sirius was in fact innocent. Voldemort was declared dead thanks to Peter Pettigrew's sacrifice, and Peter was awarded Order of Merlin, First-Class posthumously. Between the Wars Lily and James returned to James's family home of Styncon Garden, and Lily told James she was not going to have another baby after all. The couple was unable to conceive another child and raised Harry with the help of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Personality -Category:Canon Characters Category:Gryffindors